Together Forever
by Ice Scion
Summary: Sasuke finally gets an answer as to why Sakura stuck with him all those years. Saskusaku fluff all the way!


**Hehe! Yet another fic! I hope you enjoy this one! I really like this one better than my other one. Oh I still owe you guys a prequel to that one huh? It'll come soon I hope!**

Sakura laid her head on Sasuke's lap as they rested in their tent after a long day's trek. They were on an ANBU assassination mission with Sasuke as the captain and Sakura as the head med-nin.

The two had finally gotten together after Sasuke had returned to Konoha after killing Itachi.

**Flashback**

"I'm almost home," Sasuke thought as he raced back to Konoha.

He didn't pay attention to the many wounds inflicted on his body during the fight. All that mattered was that he had finally gotten his revenge and was now free to live his life without his brother's presence constantly threatening him and his loved ones.

He reached the edge of the lush, green forest bordering Konoha. He finally exceeded his limit and was forced to sit down and rest. His body was weak from fatigue and overexertion. He had lost much blood and had not bothered to stop and heal some of his wounds.

Sighing, Sasuke rested his back on the trunk of a tree and relaxed his sore body as he listened to the calming sounds of the forest. He could finally appreciate the small things in life. He no longer had to worry about Itachi coming and destroying everything he loved again.

As he lost himself in thought, a small cherry blossom floated down and landed on his face. Startled, Sasuke removed the delicate flower and stared at it. It was so pure and beautiful, so much like his Sakura waiting for him back at the village.

'_My Sakura?' _he chided himself. Sakura was not his. She had most likely forgotten her last words to him before he left the village. She'd probably already moved on. All she had was a pathetic, childish crush on him that she used against Ino in their arguments. He was something that they competed over, not someone that they cared for, especially Sakura.

Finally convincing himself that her feelings for him were all a meaningless crush, Sasuke let his thoughts wander once again. He began to wonder how everyone had changed over the past 7 years.

'_The dobe is probably just as loud-mouthed as before, Kakashi's still as perverted, and Sakura…' _He began to wonder how she had grown. She'd probably matured. Her cute face was probably more refined and mature looking. Her glittering emerald eyes still as beautiful as they were when she was twelve. Her childish body had probably developed sexy curves that would make any man drool. _'Damn I need to quit now,' _Sasuke growled in his head.

Clearing his mind he relaxed once more and tried to sleep. However, Sakura's pleading eyes and tears kept appearing in his mind. _'Why can't I stop thinking about her,'_ he scowled, _'Why did she look so hurt when I left. Did she actually care? She was always there for me. Did that mean anything?' _

Sasuke's hand went to his neck where the cursed seal had once been.

After he'd killed Orochimaru, it had disappeared. He remembered when he'd gotten it.

**Flashback**

He had been so focused on protecting Sakura that he wasn't thinking clearly and was caught in the body paralyzing jutsu. The last thing he remembered was falling into Sakura's arms, his fingers intertwined in her as he squeezed them in pain. He remembered the warmth and softness of her body that helped lessen the pain somewhat. That was all he remembered before he blacked out.

The next thing he knew was waking up to a searing pain. His hand went to his forehead where he found a cool cloth placed on it to help keep his fever down. He had looked over to Naruto only to find him safe, if not a bit injured. But he immediately noticed something missing. He looked around him and found the object of his attention. She was currently being pounded into the ground by the fist of a Sound nin, which one he could not distinguish in the hazy effects of the cursed seal. She was cut up and bruised, bleeding badly from shurikens imbedded in her arms and legs. One of her eyes was swollen and almost forced shut.

Seeing her like that triggered a wave of madness through his body. He had always protected her before, so there was never a need to see her blood. Her blood. Yet her she was, blood pouring out in an endless stream, staining her pale skin a dark red. Blood. He could suddenly feel an enormous amount of chakra coursing through his body. Hate and anger pumped his adrenaline. An unstoppable need to seek revenge against those who had hurt his cherry blossom set his nerves on fire. He could no longer distinguish anything aside from the need to protect her.

Rising, Sasuke looked over to Sakura who had been thrown over near him once her beating had ended. He quickly noticed that Ino and her team were standing nearby, along with Neji and his female teammate, while his other teammate lay unconscious on the ground. Why had they not protected her! They knew she needed protection yet they sat there as she was beaten! The bastards! They would all pay once he finished with the Sound nins. He watched as Ino's team suddenly appeared in front of Sakura to protect her. '_A bit too late you fools!' _he seethed.

He continued to watch as their battle went on. He could feel the power in his body accumulating into a very powerful force. Once he reached his full power, he began to advance on the Sound nins.

Looking at Sakura he asked, "Sakura, who did that to you?" Sakura, who was in a state of shock, was unable to reply and could only stare at him. Annoyed, Sasuke asked the question again but received no response. He was quenching the urge to shake the girl for an answer when one of the Sound nins identified himself as her attacker. Sasuke immediately moved Sakura and the unconscious Naruto out of the way of the Sound nin's attack and reappeared right beside the attacking nin. With a swing of his arm, Sasuke knocked him away. He then advanced towards him. In a fit of rage, Sasuke attacked him with a fire jutsu concealing shruiken within the flames. He then suddenly appeared under the nin. Taking the nin's arms, he broke them and left the Sound nin paralyzed on the ground.

Looking around he began to advance towards the other Sound nin. However, Sakura quickly ran behind him and wrapped her arms around him, constraining his movements. The feel of her small delicate body pressed against him, her warmth emitting into his body, her bloodied arms tightly grasping the front of his shirt, seemed to calm him in his state of insanity.

**End of flashback**

After that he couldn't stand to watch her get hurt, yet when she willingly jumped in between his and Naruto's attack on the hospital roof he found himself paralyzed in fear. He knew it was too late to stop the attack and had a sickening feeling in his stomach that it would be the end of his precious blossom. But thankfully Kakashi had arrived on time to stop them.

Sighing again Sasuke closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber, yet still aware of his surroundings.

A few hours later he renewed his journey and traveled another 3 hours before reaching the village and collapsing in fatigue at the gates. The Jounin at the wall on patrol immediately recognized him and rushed him to the Hokage.

Tsunade, who was reluctantly doing paperwork, gave an angry cry at the distracting knock on her door. "Come in," she shouted in frustration. Shizune darted in with a panicked look on her face.

"Tsunade-sama, the missing nin Uchiha Sasuke has returned! He was found outside the gates wounded and unconscious. It is believed that he has finally achieved his revenge. He has also taken down Orochimaru in the process."

Tsunade merely pondered for a moment. "Have him taken to the hospital. See to it that Sakura is the one that tends to him."

"But Tsunade-sama…"

"Sakura is the most talented medic-nin we have. She surpasses my as well as your capabilities. She is top and that is what Uchiha needs right now….and besides, I think he'd like it that the first person he sees is one that has always cared for him. Sakura can also finally rest easy having him back home. It will mean a lot to them both."

Tsunade's eyes softened as she spoke. Shizune nodded in understanding before directing the Jounins to take Sasuke to the hospital and put under Sakura's supervision.

After they left two figures emerged from the shadows. Kakashi and Naruto walked up to the Hokage.

"You two sensed him." It wasn't a question but they both nodded.

"I knew the teme would be back!" Naruto whispered, yet his eyes held a sad joy. He knew what Sasuke had in store for him since he had betrayed the village, but he was glad that his brother and best friend had returned.

"Will he be tried?" Kakashi asked, his uncovered eye crinkling in worry, but there was also joy. The boy he'd always seen as a son had finally returned to them.

"That will rest solely on him. Should he yield to our demands, he will be put on a brief probation in which he will have to show his loyalty to Konoha once more. Let us hope that he has changed for the better."

The two figures nodded before disappearing. Tsunade smiled sadly. She knew that they'd go visit the young Uchiha later. She thought back to Sakura and hoped the girl…no..young woman would handle the situation well.

Sasuke was quickly placed in a room where a doctor would come to heal him. Many of the citizens of the village had already heard of his sudden reappearance and gossip was spreading like wild fire. Many of his former fan girls' ears perked up at the news and they began planning a beautiful wardrobe to wear for when they had a chance to see him.

Sakura had just come out of a luncheon with Ino when a nurse came rushing to her demanding her presence for a patient in critical condition.

"I'll see you Ino, I have to go see what all the fuss is," Sakura yelled to her best friend as she walked away.

" 'K Sakura, but you have to promise to call me later and help with my wedding plans. Shikamaru is such a lazy ass! I can't even get him to go into a tuxedo fitting!"

Sakura laughed as she walked farther away, hand raised in a goodbye. Being the head doctor at the hospital, Sakura was usually the first one called to work on ANBU members or Jounin who had been on dangerous missions. She was called on to perform the most critical healings.

"I wonder who it is, I haven't heard of any ANBU teams sent out or any serious S or A rank missions. Hm…"

Sakura entered the room, not knowing that the patient was her former crush. His injuries were dangerous enough to require the attention of an elite doctor, yet Sakura far surpassed Tsunade's skills, and Tsunade accepted that, another reason she'd sent for Sakura to heal him.

When she saw the patient she could not see his face, but her heart constricted at the familiar feeling in her. _'What am I thinking! It can't possibly be Sasuke, he's never coming back.' _

Looking at the name on the board, Sakura gasped. '_It's him! It's actually him! He came back!' _

But Sakura did not cry or revert back to her twelve-year old self. She quickly realized the seriousness of his injuries dutifully began her job healing his wounds. However, the vast degree of Sasuke's injuries soon had her on the verge of chakra depletion.

'_I have to keep going, I'm going to show him that I am no longer weak!'_ Sakura gritted her teeth as she strained to keep a constant flow a chakra pouring from her hands.

By the time she was close to finishing, Sasuke had already awoken and laid there staring at her as she worked on his wounds.

'_It's Sakura. She's changed so much, yet so little. She still has those beautiful eyes, that cute face, that silky hair. Ugh, this is ridiculous.'_ Sasuke blinked a few times to try and get out of his dazed state.

His mind cleared, he finally noticed her jagged breathing and wavering chakra. '_She's going to hurt herself like this. She still puts the health of others before her own. She needs to stop. Damn woman.'_

Sasuke placed a hand on hers telling her to quit. Sakura flinched at bit at the sudden touch but did not break her concentration. She shook her head in refusal, shaking his hand off. _'I can't stop!'_

Sasuke's eyes softened at her stubbornness. _'Foolish woman.'_ Sasuke looked over Sakura's matured features. His eyes traveled over her beautiful face that was currently scrunched in concentration. _'Cute.' _He noticed that she let her grow out again, put in a messy bun…he decided he liked it that way on her. Her forehead protector took it's meant position on her perfectly normal forehead now that she had begun taking her job as a Kunoichi seriously. Her body had matured into that of a beautiful woman that was no doubt sought after by most of the men in the village. She was a red top with her traditional white circle symbol on the back, a knee length skirt, and boots reaching ¾ up her calf. In his eyes she was perfect, she was the most beautiful woman in the five countries.

He suddenly found himself imaging her as the mother of his children. Loving them as his mother had loved him. Stroking their hair after a nightmare, hugging them after they got hurt, holding them as they slept. She would be perfect. She had the warm air about her that drew a person in. Her kindness and purity never left him.

While he was caught in thought, Sakura continued pouring her chakra into his wounds until they were all closed and all tissue was repaired. Once she finished she sat back in her chair, exhausted. She felt as though she could barely keep her eyes open and her mind conscious.

Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts once he felt the warm caress of her soothing chakra leaving him. He immediately missed the sensation of having her near him. Looking at her he quickly noticed her fatigued state.

Not thinking, his arms automatically shot forward and pulled her off her chair and into his strong arms. Startled, Sakura was shaken out of her dazed state and found herself pressed against a warm, lean body, her eyes opened to find a mass of silky black hair and a smooth, pale neck. She realized that her head was buried in the crook of Sasuke's neck and her body was being embraced by his because of two arms wrapped around her body.

At first Sakura wanted to pull away, but found that she could not. Her love for this man had never wavered and had only grown stronger. She now realized that Sasuke could not love nor feel freely until the burden placed upon him by his brother was removed. She knew that he would still remain cold and aloof at times, but he now had the capacity to open up a bit more and learn to love.

Pushing aside her thoughts, Sakura decided to throw caution to the wind and snuggled closer to the handsome man beside her. She was so close that she could feel his hot breath tickling her pale skin resulting in shivers running up and down her spine. She took in his clean forest sent that she had yearned for so long. Burying her face deeper in his neck, she wrapped her arms around Sasuke, pulling their bodies closer together. Even through their thick clothing, she could feel the heat coursing off his body.

Sasuke almost moaned as he felt her small, delicate body pressed against his own. He could feel all her curves through the clothing. His arms tightened more around her fragile form. She was so small, he could easily crush her with his strong arms. Her delicacy made him want to always be by her side and protect her with all he was worth.

His eyes widened somewhat as he finally understood his brother's words. He finally understood what he meant by being free. Sasuke no longer had to live for the clan. He could now live for those he loved. He could dedicate his life to Sakura and never have to worry about the clan, it would come in time. Sighing inaudibly, his arms tightened around her further, pressing her into his body as much as humanly possible.

He buried his face in her petal locks and took in her scent. Lilac and cherry blossoms, how fitting. He was startled somewhat when Sakura brought a hand up to run through his silky hair. The feel of her slender fingers running through his hair, caressing the base of his neck, massaging his scalp, sent all his senses in a frenzy. He found himself feeling relaxed in her embrace. He felt warm, loved, safe, and…happy. He was finally happy.

Feeling his body relax, Sakura intertwined her free hand with his. Moving her head up, she pressed a soft kiss to his slender throat. He could not help but moan at the feel of her small, plump lips against his hot skin.

Sakura immediately looked up from his throat upon hearing the sound emitting from it. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and joy. Her jewel eyes glistened with tears. Slowly one tear after another began to descend from her eyes. Small crystals against her pearl skin.

Startled, Sasuke let his body take control over his reason. He cupped her soft cheek with his large calloused hand and began kissing away her tears. Sakura's eyes closed tight as more tears poured out leaving a salty trail in their wake.

Finally breaking the silence that had long pregnanted the room, Sakura uttered a single cry, "Sasuke-kun". Looking into her beautiful, innocent eyes and hearing her longing plea, Sasuke lost control and crushed his mouth over hers, silencing any more words yet to leave Sakura's lips. His hot lips caressed hers as the kiss became possessive and demanding. Each met the other with a passionate fervor. The kiss became unrestrained and wild as emotions were let loose, feelings let known. Sasuke began nibbling on Sakura's bottom lip, running his tongue over it, sucking it.

The blissful feeling of his mouth on hers left Sakura in a dream-like state. Her body melted against his. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck, while his wrapped tighter around her waist, bringing her even closer to him, if that were possible. Sasuke's tongue began pushing against Sakura's lips, asking for entrance which Sakura gladly gave. Their hot tongues danced together in a battle for supremacy. Each equally determined to outdo the other.

Sakura began running her hands along his neck, trailing them down his back, over his strong shoulders, down his spine and the small of his back, before coming back to his shoulders, nails clinging to the material of his shirt. Sasuke also ran his hands down Sakura's body, going up her waist, passed her flat stomach, up her curves and through her petal locks and back down, before running wildly over her body and playing with the edge of her shirt. His hands slipping under it and running over the soft, smooth skin of her stomach.

Their lips remained locked as long as possible before their lungs' demand for air forced them apart. Sasuke looked down at Sakura, slightly smirking at her dazed expression. Her plump, bruised lips, messed up hair, flushed face, and glazed over eyes made her even more beautiful in his eyes.

"Sakura," he whispered, his husky voice sending shivers down her spine once more.

"Hm?" She was too dazed to fully comprehend that he was speaking. She could feel him smile slightly against her neck as he buried his head in the crook between her shoulder and neck.

"I'm…I'm sorry," His words drew Sakura from her trance as she lifted her head up slightly, forcing his face from her neck. He looked into her shocked eyes and felt a twinge of guilt run through him. She had supported him and given him everything she had in her during her youth only to be rejected cruelly and cold-heartedly. Only to be left behind on a hard bench during the night, unprotected with a mere thank you. Only to be pushed away when trying to care for him.

Yet here she was, giving him all she had once again. No questions asked. All actions willing and loving. He had hurt her so many times and crushed her heart without a care. His eyes widened at the possibility that he could have truly broken her had she not had a strong will and determination.

He did not deserve her, her innocence, her love, her loyalty, her dedication and warmth, her compassion. Yet he would as soon burn in hell as he would give her up to anyone. She had accepted him back without any accusations of his betrayal or deception. She may have been, no she was the only one that truly cared for his well-being during their youth and even now. He would never give her up, not to anyone. He would protect her with his life and dedicate everything to her happiness as she had always done with him.

Yet the questions still bit at him, forcing him to ask her. "Why?" he whispered looking into her confused eyes. "Why do you still welcome me after all I've done to you? Why do you still hold yourself out for me? I know that there are others who would gladly give you the love and care you deserve for nothing in return. Then why did you still wait for me? Why did you take all the insults I gave you seven years ago? Why are you the only one who cares? Why.." he was cut off by her soft lips pressing against his in a sweet, innocent kiss so unlike the one moments ago.

"My Sasuke-kun," she laughed, her voice sounding like soothing bells. "I did it all because I love you. I told you I'd wait for you. You mean everything to me. You're what I want to be, strong, independent, wonderful. You're the strong side of me. I love you for who you are, the stuck up, overconfident, egotistical," at this her eyes sparkled with mischief that made him love her even more, "boy that would always compete with Naruto-kun. Even if you never acknowledged me I would still stay by your side. You needed me, you still need me, and I will never betray you," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes once more. "You mean the world to me. I'd do anything for you. I love you and will stay by you forever, even as a friend should you find someone else, even if you hurt me in everyway possible."

Her words of unselfish, complete and utter trust and love had him staring at her in a state of shock. All along she had been there for him, loving him, caring for him and he had never seen her. All he'd ever seen was his brother, Naruto, or Kakashi. They were all he'd ever acknowledged. Yet he'd never seen this strong, wonderful woman that had always been by his side despite what he'd done. She had grown stronger for him. No, she was strong all along, it was just no one had ever noticed it.

Placing a kiss on her lips Sasuke tried to utter the words that he knew she wanted to hear. The words that would tell her that all she'd ever done was worth it, that it was appreciated. "Sakura, I..I..I love you," he whispered, his voice chocked from the sudden emotions she'd instilled in him.

Tears were now pouring from her eyes in a steady stream. With a cry of happiness she wrapped her arms tighter around him and crushed her lips on his with even more passion and love than before that he met with equal fervor.

Through hot, wild kisses Sasuke managed to gasp out, "Sakura….marry…me"

"Y.Yes."

"You're… mine" you demanded possessively before catching her bottom lip between his teeth.

"For..forever" she whimpered as his tongue ran over her plump lip.

Naruto and Kakashi stood in a branch outside the room window watching the couple.

"The teme has changed,"

"Yes, for the better," Kakashi said as he pulled out his beloved book from his side pouch. Looking up from his book with a mischievous look in his uncovered eye, "so when do you think we'll have little Uchiha's running around?"

"Pervert!" Naruto yelled as he tried to hit his sensi, who only smiled behind his mask and jumped away, face still buried in his book.

"Damn pervert. I guess I'll visit the teme later. Maybe Hinata-chan will go with me for ramen!" Naruto leaped away from the window. Unknown to them, Sasuke had noticed their presence and smirked as he noted that neither of them had changed.

**End of flashback**

They had married a year later. Sasuke was put on a short probation during which he showed his loyalty to the village with Sakura and Naruto behind him giving him support. He was allowed to go right to Jounin rank, joining Sakura and Naruto. He became captain of the strongest ANBU unit with Sakura as the head medic-nin and Naruto as his co-captain. Kakashi would sometimes join them on some of their missions, otherwise he'd spend his time engrossed in his book. Team 7 was reestablished and the 4 were reunited, the family complete once more.

"Mmmm, Saskue-kun," Sakura sighed as she buried herself deeper in his embrace. His possessive embrace tightened against the slim woman in his lap.

"Hn," he grunted, "go to sleep, we have to be up early to continue with the mission."

Sakura looked up at her husband and smiled mischievously, "But I don't wanna sleep," she whispered, reaching up to lick the shell of his ear.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as he looked at her, a growl emitting from the back of his throat. Sakura giggled at her hot-blooded husband. "You do want to continue the Uchiha line don't you," her voice was husky and low, almost a purr.

"Damn woman," he scowled as he pinned her to the ground beneath him, her arms locked above her head. He smirked at her shocked expression. "I wasn't fooling around," he rasped in her hear, his sexy voice sending shivers through her.

Confidence restored, Sakura looked straight into his eyes and whispered back, "Well I wasn't either," before reaching up and licking the side of his neck. Now it was Sasuke's turn to stare in shock.

"Minx," he scowled before covering her mouth with his, successfully cutting off any retort.

"Would you two shut up and get a room or somewhere we can't hear you!" Naruto called out from the tent next to theirs which he shared with his finance Hinata.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke growled back, breaking his kiss with Sakura.

"What was that teme!"

"You heard me, dead last,"

"Why I oughta..!"

"I'd like to see you try, idiot,"

"Bastard"

Sasuke was about to retort but was cut off by Sakura's giggles. Smirking, he turned his attention back to her, with and almost evil look on his face.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whimpered in part fear, part eagerness. Before she knew it, her lips were captured in another series of passionate kisses. They spent half the night exchanging kisses and sweet caresses before drifting off to sleep.

Just before drifting off they could hear Naruto mumble in his sleep, "Damn bastard finally quit. Didn't know someone could go that long."

Sakura blushed a hot red while Sasuke smirked. Kissing Sakura's plump lips, he whispered in his husky voice "I love you, my Sakura."

Sakura returned the kiss before drifting off into a tired sleep. Sasuke stayed up a few minutes longer to stare at her beautiful face. What had he done to deserve her? This small, innocent, beautiful woman who would someday carry his children, his legacy in her fragile frame. He unconsciously rubbed her bare stomach. Who knows, the child may have already started forming. Smirking, he kissed his wife's collar bone before burying his face in her neck, taking in her sweet scent and drifting off to sleep in her warm comforting arms. How he loved this woman.

**Done! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Lots and lots of sasusaku fluff! Please R&R! Sasuke may be a bit OOC in here but i tried my best. this is supposed to show how after his revenge he finally comes to apprecitate what was always there. he begins to open up to his friends, well mainly Sakura and Naruto.  
**


End file.
